


Jumping to Conclusions

by WineAndMusic



Category: Nathan Sharp - Fandom, natewantstobattle, nwtb - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader Insert, jelousy, youtube egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WineAndMusic/pseuds/WineAndMusic
Summary: Natemare's anxiety tends to make him think the worse.





	Jumping to Conclusions

You looked up as a knock rang out from your office door. Without waiting for a response the door opened revealing your boss, Phantom.

“It’s open.” You sassed. He may be your boss but he’s also one of your best friends, and the brother of your boyfriend. Your words made one of those Battle Ego Smirks™ cross his face.

“How’s it coming doll?” He asked, making you look back down at your desk. Your laptop open, notebook scribbled, and every possible type of paper seeming to be strewn across. Your main job was just keeping numbers for Phantom’s Lounge. He may be an ego but taxes were still a thing.

“Appearances aside, rather well actually.” Mare had always teased you about how chaotic your way of working was, but it worked beautifully for you so you didn’t really try to change it.

“Lovely, now come on, you’ve been working for nearly six hours already and you know he’d get upset if I didn’t interrupt to make you take a break.” Wow it had not felt like six hours, but with a look of the clock sure enough. Phantom held his hand out towards you. “Come on doll, we’ve got new talent for a performance too.” He offered. You looked back at your work, then back at your boss noting that the look in his eyes told you that it was not actually a question. With a sigh you just scooted your chair out. Phantom’s smirk widened to a grin as you stood up and grabbed onto his hand.

“Alright, what talent are we seeing?” You asked, knowing that he wouldn’t let it be a small ten minute break either.

“Magician. He found the book a couple weeks ago and he’s been improving just like I hoped.” Phantom explained, dropping your hand as you walked. As you entered the lounge proper, you realized how busy business hours can get. Like you always knew but you were almost always in your office. “Alright, how about you grab the drinks and I’ll meet you at the booth.” Phantom told you, waiting for your nod before he disappeared into the crowd. You made your way to the bar, the bartender was quick to reach you, having noticed you part with Phantom.

“Hey Jerry, two usuals please.” Jerry just smirked and rolled his eyes at your wording, but the big guy did know which drinks both you and Phantom favored and he began making them. As you leaned against the bar, you became quickly aware of another presence sliding up next to you.

“Well hey there gorgeous. What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?” An unfamiliar voice ask. You looked at the man from the corner of your eye. He was taller than you by a few inches, brown hair in an average cut. He wasn’t unattractive, but he absolutely had nothing on your boyfriend.

“Grabbing drinks for my friend and myself.” You answered curtly.

“How about your friend grabs their own drink and you come with me. We can have some fun.” A wave of disgust washed over you as he slid closer to you. Close enough to feel the heat radiating off of his body.

“Our of respect for my boyfriend, no.” You told him, making a point to take a side step. You looked up at Jerry, to see him eyeing you guys but also helping other patreons.

“Oh come on, he doesn’t have to know.” You felt anger build up within you, but before you could explode on this random guy, an arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a firm, yet familiar body. You didn’t see who grabbed you but it clicked when the top of Phantom’s cane pushed against the guys chest.

“It’s time for you to leave.” He said firmly. The guy focused on Phantom’s arm around your waist

“Oh, you’re the boyfriend?” Something about the tone of his voice a facial expression told you that he thought he still held a chance against Phantom. Which, you had to give it to his narcissism if it told him that honestly.

“More importantly I’m the owner of this establishment. I suggest you leave on your own before my men drag you out of here and throw you on your ass.” His voice was so cold and professional despite his choice of words. You were forever grateful that you were on friendly terms with Phantom before you started working for him. The guy sized up Phantom, then looked to see Jerry with his hands on the bar top, staring him dead in the eyes.

“Alright. You win.” With that the creep just walked off. You looked at Jerry to see him watching closely, then looked up at Phantom to see him doing the same.

“Thank you for that.” He looked down at you and gave you that trademarked smirk.

“Come on doll, I was saving him from you. I’ve seen you explode on people and it’s not pretty.” His statement made you snort.

“Well then I appreciate you keeping me from gaining a criminal record.” This made Phantom chuckle. He looked back at the door then tensed. Confused you followed his eyesight and noticed Mare just standing in the doorway. An utter expression of hurt on his face. You became keenly aware of his brother’s arm around you. You found yourself just reaching to him before Mare turned on his heel and just ran out.

“Shit, he was supposed to surprise you today.” Phantom said. You turned to him, question on your lips but Phantom just released his grip on you and pushed you towards the door. “Go get him before he does something stupid.”

“Thank you.” You were out the door. You caught sight of Mare the moment he rounded the corner and you sprinted after him. You knew from the moment Phantom was created that Mare had insecurity towards everything. He was scared that Phantom would suddenly be the favorite. Scared that people wouldn’t care for him anymore and he’d just fade. He spent so much time as the only fully fledged ego, he was so damn scared. “Natemare!” You called out as you rounded the corner to see him round another one. You really needed to have another conversation about his habit of running from problems.

But that was for another time. Now you just followed. You kept the pace, mentally cursing the fact that Mare had longer legs than you. Mentally cursing that you had a desk job. When you rounded the corner there was no sight of him. You couldn’t run anymore. Your lungs burned and it was already dark out. You leaned against the wall, nearly wheezing as you tried to catch your breath.

_He is near by._  You almost choked on air as another voice entered your mind.  _Many fears fill his mind but his love for you keeps him close._  The host informed you. You mentally thanked him, and thanked Phantom for bringing you on so many ego meetings.

“Mare, he was protecting me from another creepy guy. One that didn’t give a shit about what I said. Phantom’s not the one I love, Mare. I’ve loved you for years, and I plan to love you for the rest of my life.” You spoke aloud, mildly hoping that no one else was nearby. There was a beat, then two. You sighed. A little hurt that Mare just assumed, but you had grown used to how his anxiety affected him. Then the smell of campfire filled your surroundings and you found yourself sighing in relief this time as Mare materialized next to you. He didn’t look at you, but you could see a guilt you were too familiar with.

“(Y/N) I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” He apologized. Without much thought you just grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. It caught him off guard, he always expects you to yell at him, to break things off. But after a moment he wrapped his arms around you even tighter.

“I appreciate the apology. But babe if you make me run like that ever again you’re a dead man.” You were thankful that he sensed the humor as he chuckled. You pulled back, only to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. A kiss was the number one way to make Natemare melt. He relaxed into the movements, one hand slipping into your back pocket and the other weaving through your hair to cup the back of your head. He was the first one to pull back.

“I love you so much.” His voice barely over a whisper.

“I love you. Now please teleport us back to the lounge because I’ve got a drink waiting for me.” You gave a half smile and he laughed softly.

“On it. Hold on tight sweetheart.” He pressed a quick peck to your lips, then wrapped you in a tight hug once more. You nuzzled into his chest and closed your eyes as the strong smell of campfire filled your nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading!! I posted this to tumblr for a contest and I figured I'd share it here as well! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
